Metabolic syndrome, also known as Syndrome X, insulin resistance syndrome and dysmetabolic syndrome, is a conglomeration of health risks that increase the chance of developing heart disease, stroke and diabetes. Metabolic syndrome is not a disease in and of itself, but rather is a name given to a cluster of metabolic disorders including high blood pressure, high insulin levels, excess body weight and abnormal cholesterol levels. Type 2 diabetes includes many of the same conditions, signs and laboratory findings as metabolic syndrome, and some experts thus do not draw a distinction between these diseases or conditions, especially when frank hyperglycemia is observed in a patient. Each or these conditions is considered to be a risk factor for certain other diseases, however, combined together, these conditions indicate a significantly higher likelihood of developing a life threatening disease. According to some surveys, more than one in five Americans has metabolic syndrome with a greater preponderance of the syndrome present in people of higher age.
Some medical professionals have questioned the existence of metabolic syndrome as an adequately defined condition, citing the need for additional research in order to better quantify and define the symptoms and risks of the various components of the disease. However, a more clear definition of metabolic syndrome has emerged recently and doctors have developed guidelines for diagnosing it.
The indicators of metabolic syndrome include obesity, and particularly obesity around the waist. A waistline of 40 inches or more for men and 35 inches or more for women would qualify. Another indicator is high blood pressure such as a blood pressure of 130/85 mm Hg or greater. Yet another factor is one or more abnormal cholesterol levels including a high density lipoprotein level (HDL) less than 40 mg/dl for men and under 50 mg/dl for women. A triglyceride level above 150 mg/dl may also be an indicator. Finally, a resistance to insulin is an indicator of metabolic syndrome which may be indicated by a fasting blood glucose level greater than 100 mg/dl.
According to the American Heart Association, three groups of people are often afflicted with metabolic syndrome. The first group includes people with diabetes who can not maintain a proper glucose level. The second group includes people without diabetes who have high blood pressure and also secrete large amounts of insulin to maintain glucose levels (hyperinsulinemia). Finally, a third group includes people who have survived a heart attack and have hyperinsulinemia without glucose intolerance.
Generally, the underlying cause of metabolic syndrome is believed to be insulin resistance wherein insulin loses its ability to make one's body cells absorb glucose from the blood. When this happens, glucose levels remain high after eating and the pancreas begins to excrete insulin in response to the high glucose levels. The body reacts to this situation by stimulating the pancreas to generate more and more insulin in an effort to achieve a normal level of glucose absorption. This may compensate for the insulin resistance for a while, but eventually, the pancreas can not keep up the levels of insulin necessary to maintain proper glucose absorption and, as a result, glucose accumulates in the body leading to type 2 diabetes. In this circumstance, onset of metabolic syndrome occurs prior to the onset of type 2 diabetes.
As the insulin resistance develops and glucose levels rise, the health risks associated with the high insulin levels begin to take effect. Consistently high levels of insulin and glucose may cause a variety of negative effects such as damage to the lining of arteries which can lead to heart attack or stroke. These abnormal levels can also cause changes in the ability of the kidneys to remove salt, leading to high blood pressure, heart disease and stroke. Other consequences include an increase in triglyceride levels, which can lead to an increased risk of developing cardiovascular disease as well as a slowing of insulin production, which can indicate the onset of type 2 diabetes, which in turn can cause heart attack, stroke, as well as damage to the eyes, nerves or kidneys.
The cause of insulin resistance is not well understood. Some researches believe that a combination of genetics and lifestyle including poor diet and low levels of regular exercise may contribute to the insulin resistance. As such, current treatment methods include addressing the lifestyle and diet components of the cause, primarily to prevent the onset of type 2 diabetes, heart attack and stroke. Exercise and weight control, including the development of greater muscle mass helps modulate insulin/glucose levels. A diet low in carbohydrates and alcohol may also help.
Medications may also be prescribed in order to treat the individual risk factors that comprise metabolic syndrome. For example, weight loss drugs such as sibutramine and or list at to treat the obesity, insulin sensitizers such as thiazolidinediones and metformin to treat the insulin resistance, aspirin to reduce the threat of heart attack, diuretics, ACE inhibitors, calcium channel blockers and beta blockers to treat hypertension and medications such as niacin, statins and fibrates to improve cholesterol levels may be prescribed. Unfortunately, compliance is often a major shortcoming with regard to such a treatment regimen. In general, any treatment regimen that involves dramatic lifestyle changes and daily medication runs the risk of low compliance. In addition, some of the medications discussed above may have significant side effects that pose risks to the patient taking such medications.
What has been needed are systems and methods for the treatment of metabolic syndrome or any of its attendant or contributing components that does not generate compliance problems. What has also been needed are systems and methods for treating metabolic syndrome that avoid risky side effects.